Being Told
by JustBecauseILoveYou
Summary: What happens when Booth is told what really happened to Brennan when he was shot? Set a couple of weeks after the shooting. Random one shot


Just a one shot set a couple of weeks after Booth was shot. Hope you like it : R&R please :)

Hayley x

* * *

It had began like any other day, but it would end like no other.

"Booth?"

"Yeah Angela?"

"We need to talk. Meet me in my office after your dinner with Bren." With that she walked away and went back to work, leaving Booth speechless and wondering what she could possibly need to talk about.

Booth walked into Angela's office an hour and a half later, after enjoying dinner with Bones. Nervously he approached her. He saw the seriousness in her eyes, as well as the sadness.

"Ange? What's up?"

"Brennan." Booth's mind went into overdrive thinking about all the things that could have happened to her. Even though he'd seen her less than 30 seconds ago and she was fine, it still didn't stop him worrying.

"Bones? Whats happened? Is she OK? Did some bastard hurt her? Why didn't I know?" Booth demanded. Angela could see the anger and concern in his eyes.

"You Booth. You hurt her." Her voice was thick with sadness and anger, desperate to know why he would cause her this much pain. Pain to the woman he loved.

"What?" Booth asked, worried that he might not be able to make it up to her this time.

"You died Booth. You hurt her. She's never told you about that time has she?"

"When she thought I was dead? Yeah. She said that she compartmentalised, and although she missed me, she was able to work to her full capacity. But there was something off. She didn't want to talk about it so I left it. It seemed to disappear after a couple of days."

"That's not what happened. It's been 3 weeks since it happened and I think it's time for you to know the truth, and maybe tonight, you can be there to help her. Instead of me sitting outside the door, hearing heart-wrenching sobs coming from inside my best friend's door coming from her." Booth's eyes widened. He could feel his heart clench and wondered how he was going to fix this. He was going to, no doubt about it, he just needed to make sure Bones knew exactly how much he cared for her, and that he would never leave her again.

"Ange. Please. I need to know what happened." Angela sighed and knew she had no choice. It was for Brennan's own good and she would realise it sooner or later, though Angela was betting on the latter.

"She went with you in the ambulance. Never letting go of your hand until the doctors pryed her hand away from yours and rushed you into that surgery room. Even then she sat on the seat closest to the door, to be close to you. Silent tears were falling down her cheeks for the full 2 hours you were in there, until they came out and told her you were dead. The doctors came out and knew she was the one to talk to. They took her into a room and within seconds we all heard a scream and then a thump. And then Brennan's cry's." Angela's eyes were filled up with tears at this point and Booth had tears falling down his face.

"Angela. Please tell me that was the worst thing that happened." Booth begged.

"I wish I could Booth. That night I took her home. She never once stopped crying, but they were mostly silent tears. I couldn't do anything to stop them. I tried wiping them, giving her tissues, everything. They just wouldn't stop falling. She begged me to leave, and eventually I gave in. I hugged her good-bye and set off down the hallway. But when I heard her breakdown I stopped. I walked back to her down and sat down by it. I wasn't going to leave her, but I knew if I went in there then she would build up those walls more than ever. I also knew she needed to let it all out. But more importantly, I knew the only person she wanted walking through that door was you. So I sat there, listening and crying. It was horrible Booth. Do you want to know what the worst thing is?"

"I think so." Booth replied, uneasy about how much he wanted to find out.

"When you take her home tonight, say goodbye and leave, she's going to do what she does every night when she realised you were dead. Breakdown, not sleep, not eat. Just sit there sobbing her heart out, desperate for you to walk through that door, but knowing you never will, because you don't know. Because she can't tell you in fear of looking weak, in fear of you knowing how much she loves you."

"She doesn't love me."

"Yeah she does. Want to know how I know?"

"Yeah."

"She told me. She had ran out of Limbo one day. Just ran. We searched the Lab, we checked her apartment, every place she goes to. I found her in your apartment. Sat in your bed, wearing your used sweats which smelled like you, wrapped in your duvet with pictures of you surrounding her. She was clutching this picture." Angela took out a picture from her drawer. "I took it a week ago when I decided it was time for you to know.

"It's....." Booth's voice trailed off when he took the photo of Angela and held it. The tears were flowing freely down his face, like they had been for the past 15 minutes. The picture was of Brennan and himself at the annual Jeffersonian Ball. She had been wearing a simple, little, black dress which showed off her figure perfectly and he was wearing a tux. He had given her a purple corsage and in turn, had worn a purple tie, matching the colour exactly. It was when they were dancing. His hand was entwined with hers, her head resting under his chin and his head kissing her hair. They both looked so content and Booth loved this picture. He had framed it and put it on his bedside table. Brennan must have found it.

"She was clutching the frame so tight when I found her, her hands had been cut and there was blood flowing down her hands. The scary thing was that she didn't know. She couldn't even feel it. The pain of losing you was too much. I tried to climb into the bed with her, but she pushed me out. Saying that it was yours and she needed to be with you. I sat on the chair, willing her to let me in so I could hug her. She said nothing, the only time she moved was to look at a photo in more detail. The only thing she said was 'I love him'". Booth couldn't hold it in any longer. He let out a loud sob and buried his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking violently. Angela moved over to him and held him. He buried his head in her neck and cried. She could feel his tears falling onto her shirt and he could feel her tears falling onto his head. Both of them crying for their best friend and one of the most important people in their lives. Both of them needing to take the pain away.

Booth pulled apart when his phone buzzed. Opening it, he felt a fresh amount of tears building up in his eyes.

**Booth, gone home. Please don't come over, got a lot of paperwork. Bones**

Booth showed Angela the text and she nodded. Both of them knowing that she was going home to cry for something she had lost, but something she had gained. Booth had got himself into Brennan's heart and he sure as hell wasn't going to let anything change that.

"I love her too Ange." Booth said this and broke down again, glad that it was only Angela in the Lab as the other Squints had gone to help the Egyptology department. "Why didn't it stop when she found out I was alive?"

"She had admitted she loved you and to her, that was like losing you. She thought you were – " Angela was cut short as Booth interrupted.

"- were going to leave her like everyone else did that she loved, except you." Booth's eyes said so much more than he could. Angela could see the sincere thanks in them for looking after the woman he loved, for helping her when she needed someone the most.

"Booth. Go find her. Now." Angela demanded, she wasn't going to let her friend spend another night crying her heart out. Booth said nothing as he ran out, jumped in his car, turned the siren on and drove to Brennan's house.

Booth got to Brennan's apartment at around 10ish. He stopped just outside the door and what he hurt killed him.

"I love you Booth!" Brennan yelled through her cries. "I love you and then you died! And now I don't know what to do!" Booth heard a thump and took this as an indication that he had to step in now. He could hear the heart-wrenching sobs Angela talked about and knocked on the door.

"Go away, I'm doing paperwork." Brennan yelled through her sobs, hoping it wouldn't be obvious to the person stood outside the door.

"I'm coming in Bones." She stiffened at this, at the thought of Booth seeing her vulnerable.

"Booth please. I'm busy" she replied, but her words landed on deaf ears as Booth used his key and walked in.

"Bones. Come here." He said in what could only be described as a loving tone. He motioned for her to let him hug her, expecting her to walk slowly, but instead she practically leaped into his arms, burying her head under his chin, letting the tears fall. She might have been worried about being vulnerable, but there wasn't a single thing she wanted to do at that moment than to be in his arms.

"I love you too Bones." Brennan lifted her head and Booth tenderly wiped the tears away. He leaned in and let his lips gently brush hers. She responded and deepened the kiss, ensuring it was one of love rather than urgency. They were both aware of their dangerous jobs and how fast it could end, but at the same time knew they would be together forever. Booth decided to keep Angela's revelation to himself, knowing it would cause an argument. One that could be saved for another day. Right now all he wanted to do was pick her up, take her to her bed and show her the difference between sex and making love. And then he was going to hold her all night long and never let her go.

It had been 5 months since they had got together and they were still as happy as ever. They had managed to keep their relationship a secret and decided it was time to come clean.

"Bones!" Booth shouted as he strolled into the lab. Seeing Brennan on the platform he swiped his card, walked up to her and kissed her, leaving everybody still and speechless. Angela waited about a second before letting out the biggest squeal ever. She ran up and hugged them both, whispering in Booth's ear.

"You not tell her?"

"Nope. Never will, there's some things which should be kept a secret." They smiled at each other, knowing they would be OK.

"Diner Booth?"

"Coming Bones." They walked out of the lab hand in hand laughing and smiling all the way. Everyone shared a smile which said how happy they were for them.

"I love you Bones." Booth said, coming in for a kiss.

"I love you more Booth." Brennan replied.

"Not possible." He said, before showing her exactly how much he loved her, and she proved exactly how much she loved him.


End file.
